goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek 2
Shrek 2 is an animated comedy film. Cast Singing roles *Michael J. Gough - Shrek (singing voice) *Eddie Murphy - Donkey *Renee Sands - Princess Fiona (singing voice) *Antonio Banderas - Puss in Boots *Randy Crenshaw - Prince Charming/Three Blind Mice (singing voice) *Jennifer Saunders - Fairy Godmother *Larry King - Doris *Cody Cameron - Pinocchio/Three Little Pigs *Conrad Vernon - Gingy/Muffin Man/Mongo *Aron Warner - Big Bad Wolf *Matt Mahaffey - Captain Hook *Rick Riso - Simon Cowell Non-singing roles *Mike Myers - Shrek *Cameron Diaz - Princess Fiona *John Cleese - King Harold *Julie Andrews - Queen Lillian *Rupert Everett - Prince Charming Plot Shrek and Fiona return from their honeymoon to find they have been invited by Fiona's parents to a royal ball to celebrate their marriage. Shrek refuses to go at first, but Fiona talks him into it, and along with Donkey, they travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away. They meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian, who are surprised to see their daughter as an ogre, with Harold particularly upset. At dinner, Shrek and Harold get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family, and Fiona, disgusted at Shrek's behavior, locks herself away in her room that evening. Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming. Harold is accosted by the Fairy Godmother and Charming, her son. They reprimand Harold for breaking an old promise that Charming would be able to marry Fiona, and demand that he find a way to get rid of Shrek. Harold arranges for Shrek and Donkey to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which really is a trap to lure the two into the hands of an assassin, Puss in Boots. However, Puss is unable to defeat Shrek and, revealing that he was paid by Harold, asks to come along as a way to make amends. The three sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Shrek believes will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome man, while Donkey has turned into a white stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. He, Donkey, and Puss return to the castle to discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona back into her former, human self. However, the Fairy Godmother, having learned of the potion's theft, intercepts Shrek and sends Charming to pose as him and win her love. At the Fairy Godmother's urging, Shrek leaves the castle, believing that the best way to make Fiona happy is to let her go. To ensure that Fiona falls in love with Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Fiona's tea. This exchange is overheard by Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, who are soon arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio, creating a gigantic gingerbread man, which breaks through the castle's defenses so Shrek can stop Charming from kissing Fiona. He is too late to stop them; instead of falling in love with Charming, though, Fiona knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion, whereupon the now furious Fairy Godmother attacks Shrek. In the ensuing melee, a spell from her wand rebounds off Harold's armor and disintegrates her into bubbles; it also returns Harold to his true form, that of the Frog Prince. He had used the Happily Ever After potion years ago in order to marry Lillian, but she tells him that she loves him regardless of his appearance. As the clock strikes midnight, Shrek and Fiona let the potion's effects wear off and they revert to their ogre selves, while Donkey changes back as well. Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, and the party resumes. After the party, the Dragon, who had previously romanced Donkey, arrives and reveals that they now have several dragon-donkey hybrid babies. Musical numbers *"One" - Donkey *"Rawhide" - Donkey *"Fairy Godmother Song" - Fairy Godmother and Furniture *"Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now" - Donkey *"Tomorrow" - Donkey *"Holding Out for a Hero" - Fairy Godmother *"Livin' La Vida Loca" - Puss, Donkey and Mongo Far Far Away Idol *"Disco Inferno" - Donkey *"Mr. Roboto" - Pinocchio *"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Doris *"Hungry Like the Wolf" - Big Bad Wolf and Pigs *"I'm Too Sexy" - Charming *"I Can See Clearly Now" - Three Blind Mice *"Sugar Sugar" - Gingie *"Hooked on a Feeling" - Hook *"These Boots Are Made for Walking" - Puss *"What I Like About You" - Shrek and Fiona Category:Animated films